rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon's Awakening
First Half Time Period (ET) dd-mm-yy: 18-04-13 - 21:00 / 25-04-13 - 22:00 Second Half Time Period (ET) dd-mm-yy: 25-04-13 / 06-05-13 - 22:00 =Story= In the keep of the Castle in the Sky is a chamber long hidden from human eyes. At last you open its heavy wood doors. Therein rests a blue dragon. Therein wakes a vampiress. When calamity befalls the cursed Castle in the Sky, the dragon will wake and take flight. =How to play this Event= Defeat the approaching raid bosses with a ten-card deck! Defeat all three kinds of raid monsters to open the Portal to Unreality, from which hidden boss may emerge! Cooperate with your friends to defeat the boss and get rewards! 1. Look for monsters by Questing! Monsters appear in quests! When you ballt more monsters, it's more likely that powerful enemies will appear! 2. Discover Rare Bosses Use AP to attack monsters! After attacking, tap 'Co-op Request' to ask for help from your friends! 3. Use AP to Attack! In this event, you use AP (Attack Points) to attack monsters! Fill your break gauge and activate rising break to deal huge damage! 4. Fight with a 10-card Deck! Decks are made up of a total of 10 cards organized into 3 units (4 cards, 3 cards and 3 cards). Only the Skills of unit Leaders will activate! 5. Collect Battle Anima to Raise Your Ranking! Get Battle anima by defeating monsters! Collect as many as you can and aim for the top! =Feed Your Dragon!= Feed cards and berries to your dragon. You'll raise her weight LVL and get rewards! =Event Participation Bonus= Every day of the Dragon's Awakening events, when you go to the event screen Vania gives you ice cream scoops and pink dragon jewels. *Ice cream scoops recover AP, which you need to attack raid bosses. *Pink dragon jewels are exchangable for rewards. *The event participation bonus is reset daily at 6 AM (ET) 11 AM (GMT) =Cards effective against Courtyard Monstrosities= =Cards effective against Awakened Abominations= =Rewards= Rewards for Exchanging Dragon Jewels By feeding your dragon you will be awarded with Dragon Jewels which can be exchanged for lovely items. Dragon jewels can also be obtained from Mission Rewards or Special Rewards. Gold Dragon Jewels are obtained when feeding your dragon Moon Berries. There are two mystery boxes: the 1st hald mystery box and the 2nd hald mystery box. Some cards and items are available in both boxes; others are exclusive to one box. When you get Unholy Dragon or Merlin, you'll be able to reset the contents of the box. You can reset up to three times. You can use either Pink Dragon Jewels or Gold Dragon Jewels to get an item from this Mystery Box. ---- The Following Unlimited Presents are only limited to the Pink Dragon Jewels *100,000 Rupies *50,000 Rupies *10,000 Rupies *2,000 Friendship Points *1,000 Friendship Points *500 Friendship Points *Youthful Bandit *Bow of Hearts *Fungie *Hover Stone × 500 *Hover Stone x 250 *Hover Stone x 100 *Card *Ice Cream Scoop x3 Up to 21 ice cream scoops appear each day (Beginning from 6 AM (ET).) You only get one of the above items by exchanging. Caution *Even is the Results screen is not displayed due to an error, the item could still have been sent normally. Please check Presents to see wether you received your items. *If you have drawn all of the contents in the box, you will not receive a Present. Mission Rewards You get rewards based on the number of monsters you vanquish!. Special Reward Get a certain number of Hover Stones by yourself and receive special rewards! Weight Rewards Special Quest Rewards Ranked Rewards Interim= Once the first half of the event is over, you will get an individual reward based on your interim rankings! Special cards to help you through the second hald of the event might be available too! |-| Final Ranking= Special Placement Rewards ---- Users who rank exactly #1,000, #2,000, #3,000, #5,000, and #10,000 will get the following special rewards in place of ranking rewards! *Merlin (SS Rare) ×1 *S Rare Card Pack Claim Ticket ×1 Full Completion Reward ---- After you've cleared Dragon's Awakening: Inner Area, Path 100, discovered Azi Dahaka LVL: 100 yourself and defeated it, go to Dragon's Awakening: Inner Area, Path ??? to get a special reward. Aglaea (S Rare) ×1 *Chapters 11 and later are unlocked after the start of the second half of the event. Event-exclusive Cards ---- These cards can only be acquired during Stampede of the Goblins. *Merlin *Aglaea Category:Events